Fox, Snake, and The Wolf
by Elvendarkness
Summary: What if Orochimaru had another student and later on that student becomes a "brother" of Naruto. What if that man was Minato's best friend. And if that man was exiled from the Inuzuka and became Naruto's, Kiba's, and Shino's sensei. AU. The first paragraph is just a really short backstory to give a little bit of information. The 3rd chapter is now fixed.
1. Chapter 1

The Inuzuka clan, a clan of the highest honor in the great village of Konoha. While being a very important clan in this village, the Inuzuka is one of the lower-ranked clans. Based on the fact that they are "linked" for lack of a better word to wild animals, they are looked down upon by the other clans and civilians. The Inuzuka have even produced MANY great shinobi to fight to protect the village, their families, and the Hokage. However even after helping the village out i so many ways they are still looked down upon.

All until the Great Fourth Hokage had taken over the village. As a child the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, became great friends with Yasei Inuzuka. While Minato was always more focused on knowledge and increasing his boundaries in intellectual skills Yasei was more focused on physical skills. The two got along well and were basically unseperable. Even when Minato got together with Kushina the two stayed tightly linked.

As both became gennin and as we all know Minato had Jiraiya as a sensei, Yasei was not that lucky as he was put on a two man with Anko. Meaning he had Orochimaru as a though Orochimaru was a terrible sensei, he was good for one thing. Yasei's power skyrocketed under Orochimaru's watchful eye. He had found out his affinity was lightening while having a weaker, but still having a talent for, water affinity.

When Minato and Yasei were put into the rank of chunnin Minato was already understanding how to create basic D-C rank jutsu. He had also found that he had a knack for fuinjutsu. Menwhile Yasei was studying different kinjutsu even fixing some to where the user would not be hurt. He was even proficient at using ashiko.

All while this was happening they stay as best friends. That is until Orochimaru had gone against the Leaf and was forced to abandon his students in a hidden base having them to find their way home. All the while Anko was trying to gather her memories but Orochimaru was in such a rush he was unable to clear Yasei's.

At this time Minato had joined the Anbu meaning there was really nobody Yasei could go to seeing as the Inuzuka would nolonger accept him forcing him to change his last name to Wasure. He was soon promoted to jonin but was no longer the rambunctios one he used to be. No, nw he was more serious like Minato. And when Minato became Hokage and had a team of his own, Yasei was training his body and mind to the limits and bonding with Anko in his freetime.

Then soon the Kyuubi attack happened. Minato and Kushina were killed, however good did come out of it. Naruto was born. And even though the council would not let anyone adopt him Yasei became a brother-like figure as the Third Hokage became a grandfather like figure. And here we go to the story where Naruto is just now graduating the Academy.  
_

Naruto looked up to his sensei Iruka with pride as he just became a genin. Mean while jonins were arguing over which students they wanted. Asuma had already gotten his pick of the new Ino-Shika-Cho and Kurenai with Hinata. Kakashi was arguing about having sasuke with another Jonin when Yasei walked up.

He kneeled in front of the Hokage as the newer jonin took in his outfit. He had long dark brown hair the was put up into a ponytail that was lifted up a bit from a black piece that the base of the ponytail was put in and bangs that framed his face. He had pale white eyes that looked as if he was blind and wrappings on his face covering his nose and mouth going down his neck. However even though the wrappings covered most of his face they could still see the traditional red markings on his face that every Inuzuka is marked with at birth. He had the usual dark green jonin vest with a longsleeve fishnet shirt on under that. he had wrappings from his right shoulder down to his right hand with just his left hand wrapped on the other arm. He had red fingernails and toenails with red bracelets that were weights on both wrists. His Hitai-ate was put on his waiste help up by a red clothe with black anbu pants tapped at the knee and ankle. And lastly black sandals that covered his ankle.

"Yes Yasei" the Hokage asked with a confused look.

"Great Hokage, I know that I have not shown much leadership these past few years" with that many could hear Kakashi grunt "However, I would like to know if I could take upon a team of genin. Oh and Kakashi do you want me to show them why your face is covered." Yasei said glaring at Kakashi at the end.

"I guess so since Ebiso said at the last second that he would like to wait." The Third sighs after thinking about the paper work he'll have to do for this situation.

"Also i would like to be put in a recomendation that Naruto gets put under my teaching." Yasei said then leaving, for he'll find out his team tomorrow.


	2. The Gennin Test

Yasei showed up at the academy and noticed the other Jonins concealing their chakra signature while in a group talking to each other. He decided to wait under a tree meditating until Iruka would show up to tell them the Genins are ready. Finally after about two hours he was brought out of his meditative state by Kakashi tapping him on the arm.

"Yes Gin Okami(silver wolf)?" Yasei asked with his eyes still closed.

Kakashi sighed, "You know I hate that name and yet you still call me it. Anyway I'm going to get my Genin so you can come with me seeing as we're the ast two" Kakashi said pulling his erotic book out. At this Yasei nods and gets up following kakashi. They walked through the baren hallways until they got to the class room. The look at each other nodding as they both tell that theirs an eraser put up on the door. Kakashi walks in to the room catching the eraser.

His eyes scan the room, "Team 7 your with me and Team Idaina kokoro goes with Yasei here." all of a suden a "NII-CHAN" was heared throughout the room.

Yasei chuckles and walks in "I hear you Naruto. Alright Idaina Kokoro meet by the training dummies." And Yasei dissapears in a brght beam of lightening.

Yasei was throwing kunai at the dummies by the time he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and threw a kunai at the gennin making the jump out the way with one unlucky kid getting cut on his cheek.

"Ow" a kid inside a gray and black fur coat with red markings on his face crys. "Ahh don't worry its just a cut" Yasei said off-puttingly. "But you, my SENSEI!, cut me!" the kid cried.

"Yes well for an Inuzuka your relexes are crap. Any way lets start by telling each other about ourselves startig with you Naruto."

Naruto instantly got a shit eating grin "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, the old man, and Nii-chan. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and traitors. My dream is to become the Hokage and have everyone notice and respect me!"

"Good now shades."

Shino then spoke in a monotone voice without showing any emotion "I am Shino Aburame, I like bugs and my clan, I dislike people who kill bugs and people who don't take being a shinobi seriously. My dream is to discover and tame new insects and to be the best clan head my clan has ever had." Ysei nods and then looks at the kid in a jacket.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru..." at this there was a small bark and akamaru pokes his head up out of Kiba's jacket. "and my clan. I dislike my father and omegas who wish to be alphas. My dream is to make myself known as the biggest alpha in my clan." Kiba stated, rubbing an ointment onto his cheek as one could only think it was a healing ointment.

"Interesting. Well, my name is Yasei Wasure. I like training and I liked my friend Minato. I hate traitors, people driven by power, a certain pale snake, and people who turn their backs on family. I have a major dislike for the Inuzuka clan. My dream is to form you three into powerful shinobi, knock some scence into the Inuzuka clan, and to settle down one day and have kids of my own, and die honorably fighting for what I believe in."

This made the Gennin look back up at him with a look of respect except for Kiba who had a confused look but suppressed it for he decided to ask his mom later.  
"Meet back here at four in the mourning for the actual gennin test." Yasei said and then disappeared in his normal lightening technique.

"Wait I thought we already completed it!" Naruto cried out.

"Well whatever it is we should probably head home and rest well for it." Shino replied gaining nods from his comrads.

Yasei nocked on a door of a building in the midst of a huge forest. Soon the door swung open and Anko stood their in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Yasei-kun why are you here." she asked putting her hair,that looked wet, in a pony tail.

"I came to give you this..." Yasei handed her a rose. "and to ask you if you would like to catch a movie and diner tomorrow" He asked stuttering a bit and looking down.

She grabbed the rose and hugged him making him blush. "Sure, but come pick me up at the Hyuuga compound 'cause I'm promised to help Kurenai train Hinata a bit." He smiled a small smile but a rare one that showed he was truthefuly happy. "Got it" he said.

The sun was still down when Yaseis alarm went off. He at first grumbled, but then jumped awake when he remembered about his date. He quickly showered and put on his gear. On his way out the door he grabbed his ashiko and put them onto the bottom of his sandals and two more into special holsters he had made. He dashed across rooftops until he got to the academy training grounds an hour early. Putting a scroll on the ground it unraveled itself to show a complecated seal.

"Thank you Minato for making these seals for me and teaching me a bit." He thought while flashing through seals. Once done he whispered "Hiden: Ketsueki No Fukkatsu (Secret Technique: Revival Of Blood)" and the seal glowed red as he bit both thumbs and spilt blood onto the seal. The blood then swirled together and building up to form another Yasei.

"I need you to give the team the instuctions and have them believe your me, but act a bit recless, give them a hint of somesorts." Yasei instructed the copy and the walked off to go see his friend at the Hokage mountain.

An hour later, give or take a few they all showed up. "Good now that your all hear I want to tell you something that I forgot to say yesterday. I specialize in kenjutsu, ecspecilly ones that involve 'blood'. Anyway Intructions. I have two sets of chop sticks here..." He pulled metal chopsticks out to show them. "The two to get them get to have lunch, the one who doesn't has to go without lunch and then try to capture me. So attack." He stated and charged at Shino. Who quickly pulled out kunai to set him off course. Yasei however used the copsticks to block the kunai. Then ducked under a kick from Kiba. " Raiton: Gyaku Raitoningu (lightning release: Reverse Lightning) " Yasei yelled as he flashed through hand signs and slams his hand into the ground. The lightning shot up and hit Naruto as Yasei immediatly swipped Kibas legs out from under him.

The fighting went on like this for hours until he stopped. "Times Up. And you all failed!"

"Or did we." Shino said as he held up a pair and Kiba was retreving them from Akamaru.

"Yes very good on using your companions to retrieve them." Yasei said with a nod, "So naruto we are going to get Dango and you can't eat." And with that said Kiba and Shino were chowing down while Naruto was complaining. And once they were done they went back to the Academy Training Grounds. But then Yasei disappeared.

"I...can't...take...another step" Naruto groaned out holding his stomach.

"Shino he can't help us like this, please tell me you have a plan." Kiba said worryingly. He really didn't want to fail this test.

"Yes, would you mind if I use some of your energy" Shino asked while Naruto cried in the background.

"Uh sure I guess." and not another second were bugs sucking some energy from Kiba and Shino and placing it in Naruto.

Then Yasei popped up. "This is against the rules, Hiden Mizu: Mizu Teashi (Secret Water Technique: Water Limbs" What looked like arms made of water came from Yasei's back going towards them.

"Actually you said he couldn't eat not absorb energy" Shino said pulling out a kunai. Yasei smiled "Correct you are and with that you all pass the test. You helped you teammate and found a loop hole all within the boundaries of the mission, congratulatons. You all are oficially gennin." He said as the hands opened up giving each one of the Gennin a black ring with the kanji for "Team".

"What are these?" Naruto asked.

"They are rings with power that is special for each one of you. It will activate when in a life or death situation." Yasei replied proudly. The vanished to go get Anko.

I hope y'all like this chaptar as I am just starting with this. I hope to continue it, but that is not a certain thing.

Hiden: Ketsueki No Fukkatsu- This jutsu is a technique taught to Yasei by Orochimaru to basically make a blood clone without having to use as much blood as a blood clone would have to use (about 40% as thats the maximum a human can lose without dieing) however this jutsu needs a seal that is massively complex. Meaning if you do a line wrong it can potentially kill you when activating the jutsu.  
Rank: SS Type: Kinjutsu

Raiton: Gyaku Raitoningu- This jutsu was also taught to Yasei by Orochimaru. used as a ground attack to have the enemy a less chance of dodging.  
Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu

Hiden Mizu: Mizu Teashi- A jutsu created by Yasei. He came up with this idea with the thought of being able to throw more kunai, have better taijutsu skills, and hopefully being able to use more than one jutsu at a time. though the later is really complicated.  
Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu

Please review and tell me any ideas on how I can improve. 


	3. Training Accident Family Reunion

Yasei showed up at the Hyuuga compound but was blocked by the gaurds.

"State what you are here for wolf" the guard sneered at the end.

"I'm here to see Anko" Yasei said ignoring the sneere.

"She is busy at the moment" the guard stated "come back later"

"Can't I aleast come in"

"No! How dare you suggest that you come into a noble clans compound you scum!" With this both get into a fighting stance.

"Stop this instance!" Hiashi appear and stopped the battle before it started. "Yasei, a... pleasure" he choked out "what are you here for?" Hiashi asked.

"May I see Anko?"

"Yes yes, right this way". Yasei thanked Hiashi and when he walked past the gaurds he gave them the middle finger. They came upon the main house.

"Please, follow me, by no offence, but you can never trust someone in this world" Hiashi said with manners.

"Quit true great noble man" Yasei replied.

Soon they came upon the training ground and Yasei bowed to Hiashi thanking him at which he got a nod from. At first Yasei watched Anko have a small taijutsu "spar" against Hinata. The poor girl was bruised and out of breath aking him think to stop Anko.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Kurenai came up behind him. "Do not worry about her Yasei, she is actually quit strong. High gennin at best. She blocks herself from her full potential though because she has low self confidence."

He turned to face her. "Any idea how to break her out of it?"

"Yes. She admires Naruto. I believe that if he talks to her than she will be abe to break those barriers."

"Well then, want to come train with my team every now and then. Tomorrow I'm going to get their chakra signature and work on their taijutsu."

"I'll think about it. Where will your team meet?"

"Well right now we are meeting at the academy but after there I'm bringing them to training groung 67"

"Great. Well thank you for the offer." Kurenai said gratefuly as that might pull Hinata out of her stoupur."

All of a sudden he felt a fragile but strong hand clasp onto his hand and another on his shoulder. He felt hot breath against his ear as he heard "came early huh, not the first time" making Yasei blush at the comment.

"That never happened Anko-chan" Yasei tried to defend himself, "b-b-besides there wasn't a set time." Anko giggled at his distressed and pulled him into a kiss.

She reliesed his wrapped lips to ask, "Hey kurenai is it ok if I head out now?"

"Yeah sure I got Hinatas training under control"

"Alright good, let me go freshen up a bit ok my Sukoshi Kemono (little beast)" Anko said giving him another small kiss. Leavng a stunned Yasei behind.

"Just so you know, if you ever break her heart I will make you watch an image of Orochimaru doing tests on you and others and break you. But I don't have to worry about that, do I" Kurenai said in a serious, but genuine tone.

"No you will not." Yasei said pulling himself from being stunned. Kurenai nodded and went to train Hinata at which Yasei watched while waiting for Anko. When she came back he was stunned...again. She was wearing a deep red dress with black swirls on the bottom and across the chest. Her hair was put the same way Yasei's normally is but had a red flower above her left ear. She word black heels and red lipstick.

"Well how do I look" she asked as she twirled in front of him. "Amazing" is all that he could choke out.

"Good, thats what I was going for" she chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and when she nodded he grabbed her hand and shunshined to a restraunt. When at the entrance he hinged himself and was dressed in a whit tux with a deep red hankerchief and tie. He had black shoes that looked like they were polished until you could put makeup on in them. He dropped his hair to a normal ponytail ,but staill had his wrappings on.

They walked in and were greated by the person at the desk and had dinner making it the best night they've ever had. They had so much fun that they for got about the movie and just went straight home to sleep. In the morning their minds would burst from drinking so much alchohal.

"Ok so here is chakra paper, if you channel chakra through it then what happens tells you your element. Fire burns, lightning crinckles, water makes it soggy, earth crumbles, and air cuts. As you can see I have lightning and water" he said as Yasei channels chakra into his piece. He then handed chakra to his students and Hinata. They all channeled chakra into their paper. Naruto found that he had an affinity for air, Kiba and lightning, Shino with fire, and Hinata had water.

"Ok so Kiba and Hinata I can help you two easy. Shino I can still help you I just don't know many fire jutsus other than kinjutsu. And Naruto I only know a couple of wind jutsu however I can probably get you scrolls on how to get your skills higher and some on jutsu. Got it?" Yasei asked them and they nodded with Kiba getting overly excited thinking he'll get trained the most.

"Now then I want you all to drop and give me 50 pushups before we start our brawl" The sensei companded and sat on a tree log watching them. They were in training ground 67, a place that was basically a baren wasteland mostly populated by sand that had knocked over logs here and there. Not many used it as it provided minimal places to hide. "Hinata! Pick up the pase!" He ordered. Shino had finished first... suprisingly with kiba in scond. Naruto was going pretty fast but was more focused on pushing Hinata more. "Come on. Match my speed. I know you can do it. Your not a failure so come on push your self!" Naruto said cheering her on as the got into perfect sync. This made Yasei smile. Finally they both finished albet Hinata was out of breath.

"Alright and now for the spar. I'll go high chunnin level so work as a team and support each other. However, theres no cover so you will have to work on the fly, read each other's attacks, become one. Now then. Raiton Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" five more Yasei's popped up and two flew through hand signs.

"Suiro No Dangan No Jutsu! (Water Dragon Barrage Technique) "

"Kaminari Shogekiha No Jutsu! (Lightning Shock Wave Technique) "

"KORABORESHON NO JUTSU SHOGEKIHA NO HAMON! (Collaboration Technique Ripples of The Shock Wave)" Both clones shouted as a water bullet shaped like a dragons head opened its mouth and shot lightning out to cover it and give the jutsu a boost of speed.

"Hiden- Konchu Hogo-Sha! (Secret Technique- Insect Gaurdians" Shino yelled and poured massive amounts of chakra into the jutsu as insects poured out of his bdy to form a wall to block the incoming jutsu in time. But couldn't block a punch from Yasei who jumped over the wall. The punch reeled Shino into Kiba who caught him and laid him gently on the ground.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted as veines showed coming from her eyes. "Kiba, get Shino somewhere safe."

"Got it!" Kiba replied as he ran away to place shino behind a fallen log.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundred of him appeared and stood by and around Hinata. "We're here to help you Hinata." they all said in unision. And they full on attacked Yasei as his clones attacked back popping some of Narutos but eventually they got popped them selves sending out a wave of lightning popping even more Narutos. Eventually Yasei was by himself fighting off the last few narutos popping the last one with a kunai.

"Heh, guess I'll need to use these" Yasei said as he put ashiko's on his hands. But was then frozen when Hinata tried to use eight trigrams sixty four palms on him. But thankfully blocked most of her attacks leaving her hand cut from his ashiko.

"Man beast transformation!" Kiba yelled as he turned into a wolf and charged with Akamaru biting both his legs to keep him still. Naruto then used his clones again to keep his arms still. "Hinata again!" Kiba and Naruto both grunted trying to keep their sensei still.

"Eight Trigrams Sixtey-Four Palms!" she yelled and got as high as sixteen palms before Yasei popped.

"Alright thats enough for the day. Man that hurt. Hinata, work more on that jutsu. Naruto nice job distracting me and helping Kiba keep me still and... where'd you putt shino." Yasei asked Kiba.

"Behind that l.." Kiba was cut off from Shino walking up with a limp from chakra dipletion.

"Shino you did wonderful on blocking that jutsu but next time dont use up so much chakra." Yasei said and Shino nodded only to fall face first and be caust by Yasei. "Alright I'll take Shino here to the hospital while you all take the rest of the day off. Oh and Hinata can you go check in with Hinata since I'm taking Shino and tell her what all we did. She should be at her house. Ok bye" he left no room for discussion as he flashed out of their to get Shino to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Once he was at the hospital he went to the woman at the front desk. She looked up then immediatly looked down. "Uh, excuse me it's kind of an emergency." again he was ignored. Finally getting annoyed, seeing as his student was introuble he threw a kunai which narrowly missed her head. "Now find me a DOCTOR!" He said in her face with venom.

"Excuse me whats the problem here?" asked a female doctor noticing the trouble. "Please, my student here is suffering from chakra depression, can you help me?" Yasei asked her at which she nodded to and took Shino away. "Please stay in the lobby." the doctor said walking awau with Shino to which he abided.

After a boring hour and a half the doc finally came back. "He should be out of the hospital in about two days and he should be careful for another day. I talked to an Aburame clan member which has taken the information to the clan head. Next time, don't be so rough with his training. Thank you for your time" The doctor said like she was in a hurry. With that said Yasei got up and walked out of the overly white building, he decided to find Kakashi and talk to him so he set out to find him.

In the dark night you could see many shadows moving across the roof tops and Yasei was one. It was a beutiful sight to see, and quit relaxing, for it made you feel protected. That was until he was stopped.

"Yasei!" a voice yelled from a rooftop to his right that vibrated dominance. He turned and saw the current Inuzuca clan head Tsume. "What is it you want oh noble clan head" Yasei said with venom.

"I hear you are the sensei of my child and I just wanted to ask you to please not hinder his training because you hate us." Tsume spoke with worry for her son.

"Oh please I'm not like a certain someone who blames another persons doings on their student" Yasei said sneering.

"Yasei, father did what he thought was right, I know his decision was wrong, but..."

"Then why did you not stand up for me dammit!" he yelled even catching some of the passer byers attention.

"Because he wouldn't have listened to me!" she yelled back.

"Yes well, you could have atleast tried" Yasei replied clearly hurt as he shunshined out somewhere else. Thus leaving a very still and quiet Tsume still staring and the place where Yasei was. "I'm sorry...brother." she said under her breath for no one to hear.

"God Dammit!" Yasei yelled as be punched straight through a wooden lod while tears covered his cheeks. Deciding that the only way to help his sadness clear up was to focus his anger on training he stood their destroying logs after logs even sometimes rocks until he collapsed to sleep.

When he woke up he saw two of a bowl cut with bushy eye brows, a girl with buns, and a hyuga. "YOSH! SO MUCH FLAMES OF YOUTH! SEE LEE HE TRAINED UNTIL HE COLLAPSED!" The taller bowl cut one said. "YOSH! I SHALL TRAIN HARDER AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO 500 PUSHUPS ON MY PINKIE!" Lee Yelled. "Yeah, but he destroyed our whole feild Gai sensei" the one with the buns said.

"Ugh" Yasei groaned as he sat up and the sun gleamed in his eye "Im sorry about you feild, oh uh I'm Yasei." He said apoligetically.

"I'm Tenten, the taller man with the bowl cut is our sensei Gai, the shorter on is Lee, and this is Neji" she said as Neji grunted.

"TENTEN DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE FEILD, IT CAN BE REPAIRED IN NO TIME, WE WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND A PLACE TO TRAIN IN THE MEANTIME!" Gai yelled.

"You guys can use my teams training ground. It's training ground 67." Yasei said rubbing the back of his head.

"YOSH THANK YOU WE SHALL BE THERE!" Gai yelled...again.

"Alright, I'll be teaching my guys some chakra control and jutsu if you guys want to join in"

"WE SHALL WORK MORE ON TAIJUTSU AND WE MIGHT JOIN YOU AFTERWARDS!" Yasei nodded, "Oh and sorry about your feild again" Yasei apologised as he shunshined away.

Againg another chapter. The next will will be a time skip to well you will have to wait and see. However the next chapter will most likely go up at somewhere between 2-4 A.M. As I stay up all night to type these.

Suiro No Dangan No Jutsu- This jutsu Yasei learned from a scroll that he got from the village library. It form a dragons head made of water that will bit the enemy. The more chakra put into the jutsu the more heads there will be, hense the "barrage" part.  
Rank: C-A (the way Yasei used it at first was a C rank)  
Type: Water Ninjutsu

Kaminari Shogekiha No Jutsu- A jutsu taught to Yasei by Orochimaru. This jutsu places a shock of lightning on where the user is looking. Uses up major amounts of chakra, however makes the user blind for five seconds. Rank: B Type: Lightning Ninjutsu

Raiton Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- Taught to Yasei by Orochimaru. Forms a shadow clone made of lightning. Cannon. Belongs to the maker of Naruto.  
Rank: B Type: Kinjutsu

Hiden- Konchu Hogo-Sha- Taught to Shino by his father. Can only be used by the Aburame. Forms a wall of the insects inside of the Aburame.  
Rank: D-A (again depends on how much chakra they use. The way Shino used it was a B rank, though hindered him because he used u all his chakra.)  
Type: Kekkei Genkai

Koraboreshon No Jutsu Shogekiha No Hamon- Yasei created this himself with help from Minato to get the perfect mix. Uses the Suiro No Dangan No Jutsu to form a dragon head to target a man and Kaminari Shogekiha No Jutsu to place a shock inside the mouth which then flows through the head to make the water jutsu more powerful. However this jutsu is actually easily blocked by a C rank as the "bite" gets weaker and the water vaporizes a bit from the heat of the lightning.  
Rank: B Type: Collaboration 


	4. 3 Months Later

Yasei showed up to his teams training ground to see his team already there. Except for Hinata was here again with Kurenai. Yasei was brought out of his thoughts by a "Sensei your late! I thought Kakashi is the one thats usually late!" Naruto yelled to get his senseis attention.

"Yes, Yes, I'm sorry about that Kigaru Okami (light-hearted wolf), Jishin Okami (confident wolf), Gokai Okami (misunderstood wolf), and Shinkeishitsuna Okami (nervouse wolf)" Yasei replied.

"Sensei, why do you call us wolves?" Kiba asked the question they were all wanting to ask. "Well its just the term I use for the people I care about, so that means I care about every one of you" was Kibas answer.

"Anyway, how has your chakra control come along?"

Naruto answered first with "Not to well, but with the use of shadow clones, I'm on the third and final stage, I just need a waterfall."

"I can get that covered"

Then Shino answered, "My control is coming along quickly. I have succeeded in being able to channel fire through my insects without damaging them." earning Shino a nod.

"I have completed my second step and can channel lightning to my fangs." Kiba said opening his mouth chowing his fangs and channeling his chakra nature there. Lightning bounced back and forth from teeth making a feircesome bite.

"I am also on my final stage and I have decided I want to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu to help the teams I'm in in the future." Hinata stated with more confidence than she ever had. "Thats a wonderful idea, I will try to find somebody in the hospital to teach you" Yasei replied earning thanks from Hinata.

Over the three months time span Yasei has taught Kiba five jutsu on his nature, Shino four, and has taught Naruto ,with help from Asuma, five jutsu's. He also helped Shino and Kiba come up with the idea for their own jutsu's. Kibas Hiden: Kaminari Kama (Secret Technique: Lightning Bite) and Shino's Hiden: Akuma Kasai Kushi (Secret Technique: Demonic Fire Spit). He even gave Naruto the idea of Koraboreshon Jutsu: Fujin Kegawa (Collaboration Technique: Wind Gods Furry) which he has yet to master. Kurenai and Yasei, mostly Kurenai, helped Hinata make the Inosentoiryujon: Keji Tori No Fukushu (Innocent Illusion: Caged Birds Revenge).

These four were coming along nicely. Their sensei also had Gai help Kiba learn another taijutsu called Kakusareta Wakibara (Hidden Flank) to use at times because the Inuzucas taijutsu is predictable to those who know it. However, even though his students have gotten this far, they are no where near mastery in their new skills.

"Sensei?" Yasei was brought out of his thoughts. "Huh what?"

"I was asking if I could maybe begin to learn how to use a rapier." Shino asked.

"What? Why a rapier?" Yasei asked curiously.

"Well I do usually stand in one place and also I don't know, something just calls me to it." He answered.

"I see. I won't be much help as I don't nor do I know anyone who uses one. You will just have to learn from scrolls and books, however, if you get good using it your style will be a mystery as that sword is not commonly used." Yasei spoke thinking about where he could learn it.

"Oh, thank you anyway sensei" Shino said a little sad.

"Hey. Even though I can't help go for it." Yasei said trying to cheer him up which Shino nodded to.

"Yasei, is it ok if I take Hinata and work on her genjutsu?" Kurenai asked.

"Well yeah, she is your student" He chuckled. "Alright, Hinata let's go" Said Kurenai started to leave to which Hinata said thank you to Yasei and his team and then left.

"Alright you guys deserve a break, so you all have the day off."

"Actually the Hokage has requested yours and your teams presence" and Anbu stated before disappearing.

"Ok well never mind that last statement, onward to the Hokage tower!" Yasei said with enthusiasm. Over their time it seemed they all started to rub off on their sensei as he goofed off when in times that it was ok to.

_  
"Idaina Kokoro, This is an important mission. Team 7 has gotten in a mission that is above their heads. Your team will now be their reinforcements. You will leave immediatly." The third said with order.

"Hai Hokage-sama" they all said then left the tower to get their things.  
_

The team assembled at the gate. "Ok we are going in a diamond formation with me in the front, Kiba your on the left, Naruto right, and Shino you gaurd the back. Got it? Good. Lets go." Yasei commanded leaving no room for discussion and having them run as fast as they could to wave. The team got their in a days time, exhausted.

"Yasei, You guys are our backup?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, is their anywhere we can stay cause we have ran all day." He asked. "The house behind me. We've been staying their at the constructors house" Yasei nodded and headed to the house where they rested for an oncoming battle.

In the morning after they were all rested, Yasei asked Kakashi who they were going agains to which he answered "Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsman Of The Mist and and accomplice that we don't know the name of nor skills."

"I see so we are walking into this blindly" Yasei said seriously and Kakashi nodded. "How skillful are your ninja?" Yasei asked the silver haired shinobi.

"They can tree walk and water walk, Sasuke knows some katon jutsu and Sakura, to my knowledge, only knows two doton as she doesn't take being a shinobi really seriously. What about your?"

"Naruto knows five fuiton jutsu and one kinjutsu, Shino knows four katon jutsu and maybe more since he can now infuse his fire nature in his bugs. Kiba now knows five raiton jutsus, can infuse them into some of his clans techniques, and is learning a new taijutsu style. They all know tree walking and water walking, oh and Naruto is working on a collaboration technique with his shadow clones."

"Wow you guys made progress"

"Yes well I had others help me"

"ahhh o.." Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke rudely saying "I demand you teach me the jutsus they all know!"

"I don't teach spoiled brats" Yasei said off puttingly recieving a "How DARE you, a lowely peasant, refuse an elite like ME!" Sasuke ordered as he stomped his foot. Yasei disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Sasukes stomach. "Elite huh. Then why couldn't you stop that punch?" Yasei said not realy asking that question as he started to walk away then stopped "Kakashi. Fix his attitude." then continued to walk away to see his team. Once arriving to the area he see's them giving pointers on jutsu.

"Idaina Kokoro!" He said gaining their attention "I have been informed that we are going against Zabuza Momochi and an unknown enemy. Kakashi and I will attack Zabuza, He is an A rank shinobi, someone none of you are able to handle yet. However, I regret having to do this, but you guys will have to fight the unknown attacker. Be very careful as we don't know their skills nor what rank they are. Work as a team, plan fifty options ahead, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT falter before a kill as that can be the death of you. Worry about the kill after the fight. An..."

"Yasei sensei!" Sakura called running after them "They started attacking! At the bridge!"

"Go towards the fight and give Sasuke backup! Naruto go to the house and make sure there are no attackers there! Shino, Kiba lets go to the bridge!" He commanded immediatly running off towards the fight faster than a Jonin should cursing under his breath. "Time for the fight"

That chapter was actually really fun to write... well type. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed it and I will continue making these. I know this is somewhat short, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Onto the Jutsu and stuff I mentioned earlyer. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

PS: Sorry about the last chapter mishap. I honestly have no idea what the crap happened, but its now fixed anyway.

Hiden: Kaminari Kama- This is something Kiba came up with. It channels lightning chakra into the users teeth to make a powerful and 'electrofying' bite. This jutsus weakness is having to get to where you can bite an enemy.  
Rank: B Type: Secret Technique that will mostlikely be passed down through his family or the main branch of his clan.

Hiden: Akuma Kasai Kushi- A Technique thought of by Yasei and made successful by Shino (no insects were harmed in the making of this jutsu). It take insect and has the hover in randome area around him (since people don't really notice insect unless they are dirsctly on them) and covers them in fire, shooting them at high speeds toward the enemy. This jutsus weakness is accuracy.  
Rank: C (Accuracy drops it to C rank instead of B)  
Type: Secret Technique that will be again most likely passed down Shinos family or main branch of his clan.

Ok so for the next Jutsu I will have to tell you about this Jutsu.  
Fuiton: Kattinguejji O Makimasu- taught to Naruto by Asuma. It takes wind and sends a wave that can cut trees down (if user is powerful enough) forward.  
Rank: D Type: Wind Ninjutsu

Koraboreshon Jutsu: Fujin Kegawa- An idea Yasei came up with and Naruto is working on. He first makes Kage Bunshins, surrounds the enemy, then uses Fuiton: Kattinguejji o makimasu to basically make a blender. So far the kink Naruto is trying to work out is that sometimes the wind (when meeting each other) will neutralise each other.  
Rank: B Type: Collaboration Fuiton Ninjutsu

Inosentoiryujon: Keji Tori No Fukushu- This is a jutsu taught to Hinata by Kurenai of a series of jutsu I will try to make (the Innocent series). It makes the person see black and white and what looks like dead Hyugas (going off of their all white eyes) and shows a glowing green light on their forehead. Not enough to see what the actual seal looks like so it just looks like a glowing green line. Making the 'Hyugas' 'attack' the enemy.  
Rank: C Type: Genjutsu

Kakusareta Wakibara- A style of taijutsu, taught to Kiba by Gai, that has the attacker show that they will attack one way but attacks another way. EX: Kiba throws a punch, but instead kicks the enemy in the face sending them in the air. Type: Taijutsu

1\. Kigaru Okami- Naruto 2. Jishin Okami- Kiba 3. Gokai Okami- Shino 4. Shinkeishitsuna Okami- Hinata 


	5. The Battle

THE BATTLE

Arriving to the battle, Yasei sees Kakashi fighting with Zabuza, even with his sharingan. "Need some help Kakashi?" He asked as he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

As Zabuza dodged the kunai Kakashi took that time to catch his breath. "Thanks"

"Well well well. Yudoku Okami (Poisonous Wolf) is here to, oh wait maybe you prefer the name you got before Orochimaru abandoned you. Dakuhaundo (Dark Hound). Honestly it's an honor to fight against you." Zabuza says getting back into his stance. Yasei sneeres at the first name he was called. "Well now let me show you why I got called Dakuhaundo in the first place." Yasei spoke as if venom was coming from his words.

"Hiden Mizu: Mizu Teashi!" Yasei yelled as water arms came from his back "Kakashi, still remember it?" He asked and recieved a nod. "Good"

"Suiton! Burakkuu~ota Yari! (Water Style: Black Water Spear)- Hiden! Supairaru No Okina Kaminari! (Hidden Technique: Great Lightning Of The Spiral)" Yasei yelled activating both jutsu.

"Katon! Hono No Hari! ( Fire Style: Flaming Needle)" Kakashi yells as he sent out his technique.

"Koraboreshon No Jutsu! Satsugai Pointo! (Collaboration Technique: Killing Point)" They both yelled as the attacks merged together striking Zabuza. Well a clone.

"SHIT! All that for a CLONE!" Yasei yelled. "Yell well I will say the memory of that clone was terrible. That would've killed me. Glad I didn't get hit!" Zabuza replied from behind them but mist came quickly and stopped every ones vision. "Oh! And wind techniques wont work on my mist." Zabuza said.

"Yasei! Use your nose!" Kakashi called out. Yasei closed his eyes and everything was painted to him in a picture. His nose could help him basically 'see' everything. "Kakashi your left swinging from above!" to which Kakashi pulled out kunai and blocked Zabuzas swing. "Thanks" was his reply.

"So. I will have to take care of you first." Zabuza spoke referring to Yasei. Getting prepared Yasei put his ashiko on and channeled raiton through them. Yasei went to puch Zabuza with his ashiko, but the mentioned enemy ducked and swipped his leg under Yasei. He jumped in time and flipped into a position to kick Zabuza with an ashiko, but landed on the sword.

"Nice landing" Zabuza said recieving a "Thanks".

Grabbing ninja wire, Yasei flipped off the sword, landing in a positiong to strangle Zabuza. To which Zabuza rolled out of the way, but right into the path of kunai thrown by Kakashi. Two of which impaled Zabuzas leg.

Zabuza got up but before he could move he saw dogs holding him down. "How?" he asked. "I summoned them while you two were trading blows." Kakashi replied.

"Time to finish this." Kakashi said doing hand signs "Chidori!" He grunted and charged forward only to be blocked by a girlish looking boys body.

BRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBR(During Yaseis fight, but with Shino and Kiba)

"Tell me. What is your name?" Shino asked.

"My name does not matter." She said as she threw senbons at him and Kiba through mirrors.

"Hiden: Konchu Domu (Hiden Technique: Insect Dome)" Shino having his insect form a dome to protect them. "I have an idea" Kiba said going through his jutsu recieving a voice from shino "What if we have your bugs " "INSECTS!" "Sorry, insect to connect ninja wire to the mirrors and then I send my lightning element throught the wires to electrocute it"

"Ugh sure I'll try anything." He said dropping the dome and putting the wire in place. Kiba grabbed it and channeled his Chakra into the wire. Successfuly electrofying the mirrorrs causing the masked figure to cancel her jutsu and standing infront of them.

"I got this" They heard a familiar voice say "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto called out. "Guys cover me cause I need to build up chakra." And they did as he said. Kiba used his Kakusareta Wakibara and went to throw a punch, but instead kicked his enemy enemy in the face throwing them into the air. "Hiden: Akuma Kasai Kushi" Shino said as flaming insect flew towards the airborn figure. Mostly missing though did get a few good hits. She touched ground in time to see a dog flying towards her face at which she punched. Akamaru flew towards Kiba who just stared at Akamaru. Slowely Kiba took his jacket off and wrapped Akamaru up in it. His feral feature became more distinct and looked a little crazed. He wasn't Kiba anymore. "Raiton: Koganeokami Gyaku Kaminari! (Lightning Technique: Golden Wolf Reverse Lightning)" Kiba yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground. A golden wolf made of lightning erupted from the ground and striked the enemy.

The person stood up looking scorched and injured if the blood on her left leg, where the jutsu made a direct hit, was any indication. Finally Naruto's clones surrounded the blooded figure and all shouted "Koraboreshon Jutsu: Fujin Kegawa" only for the waves of wind to neatralise each other. "OH COME ON MAN!" Naruto yelled hoping it would actually work this time. Then they heared it. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled and the figure dissappeared just to get impaled by Kakashi. While this was happening Kiba collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Haku! No." Zabuza rushed over to her while Shino and Naruto rushed to Kiba. Yasei took this time to throw Kunai into Zabuzas shoulder blades and legs making his arms and legs useless recieving a pained grunt. "Sorry, but I don't want unwanted trouble." He says recieving a nod from Zabuza who understood.

"Ahh so the leaf already took care of them. Good. Now I don't have to pay them." Gato showed up and said with an army of bandits behind him. Zabuza tried to get up to attack Gato but his legs wouldn't allow it.

"Zabuza, I know you want to attack him but please, allow me." Yasei said. "Fine, but make them suffer pain." Zabuza said with pleading eyes.

"Wasure Gijutsu: Dakusupairaru Ni Taisuru Hikari! (Forgotten Technique: Light Against Dark Spiral)" Yasei shouted as a misty gray orb that gave off sparks formed in his hand. He threw it towards Gato's men and when it was over them he said "Yan No Hi Tentai To In No Tentai O Ririsu (Release The Non Heavenly Body Of Yang And Heavenly Body Of Yin)" as a black and white dragon came out of the orb and crushed the men between their bodies, only to dissappear. Their sensei, Yasei crashed to the ground. "Good enough Zabuza?" He asked. "Yes thank you" Zabuza replied.

Then everything went black. Atleast for Yasei and Kiba.

BRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBR

Yasei awake in a soft fuuton with a freshly wet clothe on his head. He sat up and noticed moving was not easy. Slowely he put on his pants, fishnet shirt, and vest. He then slowely walked down the stairs only to stumble on the second to last on. Fall flat on his face and sounding a loud THUMP.

"Shinobi-san! You shouldn't be up right now!." A young wamon said helping him stand up.

"Wheres Kiba?" He asked worried for him.

"Hes sitting in the Dinning Room." She said.

"Can you help me walk there?" He asked. "Uh...I...Sure." She said carefully directing him to the room. They were all laughing and having fun, well except for Sasuke and Shino. He sat down next to Kakashi. "Kiba." He said getting their attention. "Where did you learn that jutsu?" He asked. Kibas face faltered. "I learned it from my mom." He said. "Ahh. Well you did good. Naruto, You really shouldn't have tried to use that jutsu. Shino good job on protecting you teammates and covering Naruto."

"Anyway, don't hold your jokes cause of me." He said with a small smile. Letting the gennin have fun, Yasei and Kakashi walked outside to talk. "So, what happened to Zabuza?" He asked. "He asked me to kill him so that he wouldn't leave Haku. I figured it was only right to grant his wish." Was Kakashi's response.

"I see, and his sword?"

"Sasuke said he would take it, but then couldn't lift it. So the Naruto went to it and picked it up. Basically, Naruto has decided to train with it to not let the legacy go to waste."

"Hey, where was Sasuke during the fight?"

"He was supposed to protect Tazuna, but come to find out he thought Tazuna wasn't worth his time and went to train."

"Wow. You need to hold him back to teach him a bit more, and Sakura."

"Don't tell me how to teach, but I will take that into consideration" Kakashi said as he left Yasei leaving him to look out into the night sky. "Hopefully, I have trained your son well. Damu-Minato." He said smiling.

After another week, they walked back to Konoha. When they walked through the gates he felt a slap on his right cheek that made him slide about two feet. Then Anko ran and hugged him while he rubbed his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a mission!?"

"I had to leave immdietly, don't worry I'm fine." He says hugging here back to try to calm her. Don't worry I won't die, Cause then who would you have to kiss!" He said jokingly earning him a punch to the stomach.

"Ow" he said rubbing it a bit. "Now go inform the Hokage your done" She ordered.

"As you order Madam" he said giving a bow then walking off. Kiba then made a whipping sound with his mouth. Yasei looked back to see a smirk on his face. "Since I am talking to your mother today in a 'meeting', I'll makes sure to tell her about you attitude" and with that statement Kibas face went stated to horror making Naruto bust out into laughter. Arriving at the Hokage tower, he knocks on the door. "Come in"

Walking in Yasei sees the old Sarutobi talking to Ibiki. "I'm sorry if we are interupting."

"Ah no we had yet to begin, we were just about to talk about the chunnin exams that are about two months away." the old man spoke with his face in a stack of papers. "I see. Well, my team has successfuly completed our mission and are here for the pay" Yasei said recieving papers to turn into the bank, handing them to each of his students. They then walked out.

"Sensei, will we be able to participate in the exams?" Shino asked recieving a "We'll see, now go home and rest, you all deserve it."

With that they all walked their seperate ways, Yasei walking towards his house. He walked in to see Tsume there. "What is it you want to talk anout? I no longer have to deal with Inuzuka prblems." He said.

"We have a runt" She said bluntly. The Inuzuka would usually kill of the weak in a litter to keep the clan strong. It was an ancient clan law. A clan law that Tsume hated, but even though she was clan head and hated it so, there was no way she could change an acient law. Atleast, not without splitting the clan in two. And that was no option as they were still repopulating since the Kyuubi attack.

Knowing how Tsume felt about this he concluded to one idea "So you want me to take it" he said. Recieving a nod he sighed. "What is he hindered with" He asked her. "He was born without a left arm and was born weak" She said.

"So the others, the clan, just want to kill the runt, this boy." recieving a nod he continued. "His name. What is it?"

"Asahi" she replied sadly. That was their fathers name meaning the Rising Sun. It was supposed to be symbol of strength, but it seemed that it was no longer. "I'l take him, on one condition. I get my companion back and when he starts the academy he gets his own companion." He said looking dead serious.

"Done, I can make that possible, but wait, academy?"

"Yes, their are ways to cast jutsu made for people who lost arms in battle."

"Yes, but are you sure you can teach him thoughs skills."

"He is now y responsibility and I will not fail him. I am no longer like my father"

"Alright. I will bring him to you tomorrow at midnigt" and with that she walk towards the door. Grabbing the door nob, but before exiting she said "Thank you" and then left.

Yasei smiled and then his smile faltered. "Great how am I going to break this news to Anko. Ahh oh well. Hopefully she'll understand."

THE NEXT MORNING

"YOU WHAT!" was echoed throughout the village as the news was told to Anko.  
BRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBR

Suiton: Burakkuu~ota Yari- Taught to Yasei from Minato. Creats a spear that flys from the users mouth made of black water.  
Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu

Hiden: Supairaru No Okina Kaminari- Taught to Yasei by Kakashi. Forms a stream of lightning that flys in a spiraling formation.  
Rank: A Type: Ninjutsu

Katon: Hono No Hari- Taught to Kakashi by Jiraiya. Forms a senbon needle made of flames that flys at high speeds.  
Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu

Koraboreshon No Jutsu: Satsugai Pointo- Takes the Black Water Spear and then the Great Lightning Of The Spiral and has the lightning surround the spear like a drill. And then the Flaming Needle flys to the point of the spear.  
Rank: S Type: Collaboration Ninjutsu

Hiden: Konchu Domu- Taught to Shino by his father. Forms a dome like sheild made of insect to proect the user.  
Rank: C Type: Kekkei Genkei

Raiton: Koganeokami Gyaku Kaminari- Taught to Kiba by his mother. Changes the Raiton: Gyaku Raitoningu into a golden wolf like shape making it more powerful.  
Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu

Wasure Gijutsu: Dakusupairaru Ni Taisuru Hikari- Taught to Yasei by Orochimaru. Combines the Yin and Yang energy in a person to make the twin dragons as a weapon. The Jutsu itself however just forms a portal. To make the attack actually happen you have to say "Yan No Hi Tentai To In No Tentai O Ririsu" so that the portal can open. After they have done what they were set out to do they dissappear. This jutsu takes a toll on the body though as the soul of the person using it is put into 'overdrive' as one would say.  
Rank: SS Type: Kinjutsu 


	6. FILLER: THE NEW SUMMONINGS

FILLER: THE NEW SUMMONINGS

"Baby, you must understand that a BABY will be killed if I don't do this." Yasei said trying to calm her down.

"But, where will we get the time for him. I mean, we're ninjas, we go on missions repeatedly." She said trying to make him see her point.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get it covered."

"Your set on this arn't you?"

"Yes. I am"

Anko sighed at the new information. It would be alot to take in for anyone. "Fine, that means you have to get a house not a room in an apartment"

Yasei nodded understanding that. "Anko, I have to go train my team for the chunnin exams. So, I'll talk to you later." He said recieving a nodd. He believed it'd be best for er to be alone right now to think over the information. He shunshined to the training ground to only find Shino.

"Shino? Why are you the only one here?" He asked. "Kiba and Naruto are sparring in training ground 32" Shino replied.

"Well then, lets go watch shall we."

Training Ground 32 is one of the more special grounds. It used to be complete flat ground, but a shinobi tried out a new Doton jutsu on it and used too much chakra. The area is now plagued with pillars about eight feet tall and just enough room for the front of your foot. The pillars were perfectly square making it useful for balance. When they showed up to the field they noticed Naruto was in a whole new outfit.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt with the kanji for 'whirlpool' on the back in white and the leaf symbol in white on the bottom right side. His pants were black baggy anbu pants heald up by his Hitai-ate that now adorned a white clothe. And his shinobi sandals were now black combat boots. A new thing about Naruto was not only was he carrying Zabuzas sword but he now had white gloves that went to his elbow and were cut of at the finger tips for better control of his sword. His hair now fell freely not being held up anymore. His kunai and shurikan pouches were on his arms with ninja wire and stuff hung above the sword.

Naruto threw kunai at Kiba having Kiba jump back and fall down a bit grabbing onto the pillar he was on. Once the kunai were passed him he backflipped onto the pillar behind him.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto said as nine more appeared.

"Hehe thank you for this jutsu sensei! Raiton: Cheiningupawa (Lightning Release: Chaining Power)!" Kiba said as he pointed at a Naruto and lightning shot out of his fingertip. The electricity hit the Naruto successfuly and then the jutsu traveled through the clones finally hitting the real Naruto.

"Ahh SHIT that hurt" Naruto yelled. His eyes grew then he smirked gaining an idea. He threw more kunai at Kiba and then "Kazenokami No Iki (Wind God's Breath)!" He said as he inhaled and then blew towards the kunai having them gain speed.

"Raiton: Yoru No Hikari No Netto (Lightning Release: Night Light's Net)" Kiba said stomping on the gound forming a net of electricity to protect him.

"Shino, why don't you make the things more difficult and join in. right now their just playing toss basically." Yasei said making Shino nod.

Shino ran up the pillar Naruto was on and kicked him on the back just running up, doing a summersault in the air to get ontop of a pillar. Naruto fell forward and stayed verticaly by sending chakra through his hands to stay on the pillar. "Katon: Chiratsuki Jigen Bakudan (Fire Release: Flickering Time Bomb)" Shino said quietly and small flames traveled from his hand down his pillar to Kiba. Kiba didn't notice it till the last second and hopped down his pillar. When the flame got to where Kiba was, it burst into white hot flames. "Holy Shit" Kiba said with wide eyes "What are you trying to do, burn my ass!?".

Shino nodded making Kiba grow angry. Kiba released all of th shurikan and kunai he had at Shino. The he did the same sign Naruto does for his clones. When he did the sign the weapons glowed blue. "Hiden: Raitoningu shoheki (Hidden Technique: Lightning Barrier)!" Kiba said as Lightning traveled up and cobined with wach other then shrunk to a small dome. "Good, Shino's out..." After Kiba said that he heard "Yeah and so are you" From Naruto as he felt cold metal on his neck from Narutos new sword.

They heard clapping and saw Asuma with his team. "Naruto nice job using that wind jutsu to speed up the kunai and also taking advantage of Kiba's attention on Shino. Shino nice kick on Naruto and good job on the fire jutsu, but dont put so much chakra into it next time in a spar. And kiba very impressive Raiton skills, but don't waste all of your weapons next time cause then you could have fought Naruto more." Asuma said while his team stared in shock.

"Why thank you for the compliments for my team" Yasei said also making himself noticed. Asuma nodded and continued walking to his teams grounds. "Asuma!" Yasei called getting his attention "Have you asked her yet?" he asked with a smirk. Asuma looked shocked then "No I haven't" he said. After Asuma left, Yasei's team walked back to their training grounds.

"Ok so since the chunnin exams are in two months, I've decided to teach yall a technique that almost every body uses. The summoning jutsu. Now watch and copy me." Yasei said. Showing them the signs they each did it. Shino disappeared in a puff of smoke. Meanwhhile, Kiba had summoned a golden floating skeleton and Naruto summoned a seagull the size of a bear.

"Hello liveling" the skeleton spoke to Kiba. "And hello to you young Maelstrom" the seagull said to Naruto.

"I will take it that you two wish to use us as summons." the seagull said earning a "yes" from Naruto.

The seagull handed Naruto the contract. "Wait thats it" he asked earning a nod. Naruto opened up the large scroll and signed it leaving his hand print. "My name is Utsukushi Hane and I shall be your partner young Uzumaki. Now I am sorry but I must go, I have kids to attend to." The seagull said before leaving.

The skeleton pulled out a circular blade. "If you can lift this, then you are worthy." He said as he dropped it and the blade made a small crater. Kibs walked up to it and tryed to pick it up. Noticing that it was extremely heavy, he tried again. The blade started to cut into his hand. He felt the pain but pushed through it, and thats when the blade became lighter and was lifted.

"You are worthy. My name is Kowaret Tamashi, I am from now on your partner. Congratulations." The skeleton said handing Kiba the scroll to which he signed. "You may call me whenever you see fit... Master Inuzuka" He said as he poofed away.

"Where did Shino go?" Naruto asked Yasei being overly excited about his new summon just like Kiba.

WITH SHINO Shino was teleported into a strange face. He was standing infront of a castle. Not noticing any thing else Shino approached it, but before he could move any further he was halted.

"HALT! Who are you younge man?" An old guy with a crown said.

"Ahh I am sorry but I was teleported here when I did the summoning Jutsu."

"We have a new summoner I see. Well This whole castle is our world, but to summon us, you must defeat one of our knights. Get prepared, we shall supply you with a sword.

Shino was taken to an arena and given a rapier. He was to fight a knight in full armor. Giving the blade a test swing he got into a stance. The knight charged at him and swung the sword at his face which Shino blocked. Jumping back to make room he threw kunai at the man. The man blocked them with his sheid only to be cut on the leg by Shinos rapier. The knight bashed Shino back and started to swing widly. Shino blocked every swing and then jabbed, striking the knights arm. The knight then punched Shino and stabbed his left shoulder. Shino channeled his chakra into the blade and it caught on fire. He swung but the knight blocked, only for Shinos blade to cut through it like hot butter. Taking this chance Shino swung with all his might and cut the knights head off.

"Congratulations! The prize of the fight is the contract." The old man said as he handed Shino a scroll which he signed. "Uh sire, may I also keep this sword?" Shino asked recieving a yes.

"I am King Marcus. Your new partner my boy" The old man said.

"Thank you, M'lord" Shino said as he bowed then poofed back to his world.

"Shino! I have seagulls and Kiba has Skeletons!" Naruto said. "I have knights apparently." He replied holding up his new swork. Finally getting a good look at it he was breathless.

The blade was a pure white metal that glistened. The grip was also white but the hilt was golden with the end piecelooking like the stinger from a wasp. The golden gaurd was laced with spikes for bashing. The sheath was a midnight black that seemed as if it absorbed light to its very essence. It was laced with an intricate design of golden lines making a beetle in the middle of the sheath.

"Beutiful" Yasei said.

"OH but wait" Shino said as he took the blade out and channeled his chakra into it making it light on fire. He held it into the air. Naruto got an idea and took his sword and put it next to Shinos channeling chakra into it to make it glow blue.

Kiba then took his circular blade and channeled chakra to make lightning jump around on it, placing the blade next to theirs. Yasei took his Ashiko and channeled chakra and the blade glistened over with frost from suiton chakra. He placed his ashiko with their blades and Yelled "Idaina Kokoro!". Then the others yelled the same.

BRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBR

Sorry for putting a filler but i found it neccisary as I am then puttin them at the chunnin exams next chapter.

Raiton: Cheiningupawa- Taught to Kiba by Yasei. Takes lightning and channels it between enemies.  
Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu

Kazenokami No Iki- Taught to Naruto by Asuma. The user takes a deep breath then blows out a large push of wind.  
Rank: D Type: Ninjutsu

Raiton: Yoru No Hikari No Netto- Taught to Kiba by Yasei. Creats a net like shield made of lightning that emits a great amount of light.  
Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu

Katon: Chiratsuki Jigen Bakudan- Taught to Shino by his father. Creates a trail of flames that when gets to targeted area erupts into bright white hot flames.  
Rank: B Type: Ninjutsu

Hiden: Raitoningu shoheki- Taught to Kiba by his mother Tsume. Creates a barrier to trap an enemy by using special kunai and shurikan that have a seal on them to emit the jutsu.  
Rank: B Type: Barrier Ninjutsu

Fire Channeling: Sets a blade on fire to make it easier to cut things.  
Lightning Channeling: Sets the blade alight with electricity making the blade hotter and able to electrocute enemies.  
Wind Channeling: Makes the blade sharper, longer, and wider.  
Water Channeling: Makes the blade frosted over to give frostbite if cut by a water blade.  
Earth Channeling: Makes the blade a bit heavier and stronger to be easier to crush bones.  



	7. Wait, but we're fellow shinobi

In the past three months, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba have learned alot. Naruto was now better with his sword as was Shino. Kiba was starting to become a long to mid range fighter, but still proficient at close range with his new blade. During this time Shino became the teams lead strategist. He was smart and thought fast on his feet while still taking his his teammates ideas, a 'perfect' leader. During this time Kiba and Shinos outfits had changed to fit their way of fighting more.

Shino was no longer in a high collered jacket. He now wore a skin tight white shirt. White and gold gauntlets adorned his arms with a spike on his right shoulder. His pants were now black with a golden trim that was tapped just below the ankle. And he no longer wore sandals, instead he wore black boots, similar to Narutos. His face was now covered with a full metal helmet that knights would wear. The eye holes were just one long slip while there was no place to see the mouth. Apparently his eyes were a bright green. When he didn't were his helmet, he would wear a mask similar to the anbus. His Hitai-ate was now wraped around his right leg in a golden clothe. His kunai and shurikan were stored on the right side of his waiste with ninja wire and other tools were above his right butt cheek. His sword hung elegantly on his left side.

Kiba was a different case though. He now wore a thin black jacket with a hood that had the Inuzuka clan symbol on the left shoulder. He wore green gloves to protect his hands from his weapons. His pants we're a dark gray with a pocket on the right leg where Akamaru was kept on his offdays. He wore black shinobi sandals that covered the ankle to protect it. His Hitai-ate was over his mouth now, though it didn't block his voice, with a black clothe on it. His kunai and shurikan were place on his right leg with ninja wire on his left. His weapon was placed in a custom made sheath on his left shoulder blade.

In the mission against Haku, apparently she added chakra to her punch on Akamaru and it froze his right front leg making it useless. Though Kiba still loved Akamaru.  
"Here you go guys" Yasei said handing each of them their slip to enter the exams "Good luck, and stay focused as if this was a mission."

"Yes sensei" they all said bowing then walking to the academy. The walked to the second story to see a crowd of gennin argueing with some chunnin to let them through. "Are they stupid?" Kiba asked quietly.

"I agree, this is only the second story, am I correct?" A blonde female from Kumo asked.

"Hmph" Shino grunted proceeding to walk forward past all the gennin. "Just follow us I guess" Naruto said to his fellow blonde, running to catch up to Shino.

Once they got to stairway going to the third story the female blonde says "Hey! Thank you for helping me and my team" "We didn't help you though, you already had it figured out" Naruto said.

"Actually I was just guessing" She said bowing then procceeding upwars.

"Woof, me likey" Kiba said almost drooling watching her walk up the stairs. "Yes well don't get to connected to her. Shes our enemy" Shino replied keeping them focused. Soon they entered a whole room full of ninjas seeing the rest of the Konoha gennin.

"Stay away from them and blend in" Shino said as he leaned against the wall. Kiba filled suit and leaned on the wall nex to Shino while Naruto crouched by them. "Ugh when does this test staaaaarrrrt" Naruto whinned a bit. Then things got interesting as they saw a sound ninja 'punch' a leaf ninja with glassess near their fellow gennin.

"Wow" Kiba said while Shino narrowed his eyes. A door suddenly swung open and Ibiki yelled "Alright you twerps! Get your maggot asses in this room! And next time you fight without a go ahead, I will crush your shinobi career!"

Once they all sat down he spoke up again "Alright now heres the rules. If you get caught cheating five times, your out. After these questions there will be a 50th one. You have one hour to do this. START!"

After seeing that these questions were way above Chunnin level Shino started using his bugs to see what other people were doing. Kiba threw his blade onto the ceiling and it reflected light onto it for him so that he could see other peoples answers. Naruto noticed they were using pencils and used a small wind jutsu to see where the guy infront of him had marked. This happened for about sixety minutes when Ibiki yelled "Times up! Now you may walk out of the room now if you do not feel like you can answer the next question, however if you leave your team leaves and you have to take the exam again next year. However, if you stay and fail, you can never be a chunnin." Slowely people started raising their hands to leave including Sakura, taking Sasuke with her.

"Congratuations! You all pass" and then Anko busted through the window. "Listen up idiots! Meet me at Training Ground 44!"

The gennin started filling out the room and walking to the training ground. "Alrigt. This is the forest of death. If you don't die from the exam, you'll die from the forest." Anko said.

"Doesn't look scary" A cocky Suna ninja said with a smirk. Every one looked at him distracted and Shino took this chance and placed tracker bugs on every gennin. Anko then threw a kunai at the Suna nin scratching his cheek. She walked up and licked the wound she inflicted scaring the poor boy even more. Then an eirly pale ninja walked up behind her to give her the kunai.

She walked back up to the front and said "Alright, there are two scrolls, the Earth and the Heaven scrolls. Your goal is to get the other scroll withing three days. Once you have both scrolls, go to the tower in the middle, there is where you will be guided to the next test. If you dont make it to the tower in the time length, either your dead or we'll send anbu to retrieve you. Now please come up to this table one team at a time to sign papers and to get your scroll.

The teams slowely got to all the gates. Shibo's team had a Heaven scroll and neaded the Earth scroll. "How are we going to do this?" Naruto asked storing the scroll above his sword that layed horizontaley on his lower back. "Don't worry I placed tracker bugs up everyone. Though some have figured it out." Shino said smirking, though they couldnt see it. "Good thinking Shino, they'll never see up attack" Kiba said chuckling a little darkly. They heard a "BEGIN!" and the gates lifted for them to run. They ran in single file with Shino leading the way and Kiba taking the rear. They ran for what seemed like twenty minutes when they came up on a team. Naruto and Kiba noticed it was the team on the guy who spoke up. It seemed like they were having a fight because of what the boy said.

Shino put his hand up as like a wait and waited for this to carry on longer. Then he dropped his hand. Naruto dived from the trees with his sword and when he contacted the ground it made a crater. The Suna nin finally noticed their enemies and got into fighting stance. Naruto charged his enemies and and channeled chakra into his sword. Mid running he turned a whole 360 degrees and threw his sword cutting the right leg off of the cocky ninja. He immediatly fell and cried out while his teams were to the side waiting for Narutos teammates to come out. He pulled the blade out with a "sqwelch" and then crushed the poor ninjas skull with his foot.

"Give me the scroll" Naruto said to the last of the Suna team. "We would never" The last male said. "So be it" Naruto replid raising then dropping his hand and a circular blade wih lightning embedded itself into his female teammates head. "Alright here!" the boy said tossing the scroll. "Thank you, now make your way to the tower to get out of the exams." Shino said from above and then his whole team shunshined to an area not far from there.

"Uh guys. Theres a problem." Naruto called out.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"This is a Heaven scroll."

"SHIT!" Kiba yelled.

"For us thats good." They heard a familier voice say. They turned to see the blonde Kumo nin and her teammates. "You'll have to fight for it" said Kiba with a grin. Then the area turned into a kenjutsu battle. Naruto was fighting against a red haired- dark skinned girl who looked ticked off. Shino was clashing swords with the white haired male and Kiba was fighting the blonde. "My names is Kiba" he said with a smile, currently blocking an attack. "Samui" she replied.

"You know, your very pretty"

"Your aren't too shabby yourself"

"If only we weren't enemies, would you like to go on a date?"

"Eh sure"

"Great, I'll pick you up after this exam?" Kiba said sheathing his blade.

"What why'd you stop" Samui asked. "Eh Shino is just judging your teams skills. Seems like Naruto and..."

"Karui" Samui said.

"And Karui are done. Now we have to wait for Shino and..."

"Omoi"

"And Omoi to finish."

WITH SHINO

Shino wouldn't let lose striking making sparks with every clash of their swords. The Omoi changed the feild and started on the offensive almost cutting Shinos arm off. He jumped back and said "Naruto". Naruto took one of their Heaven scrolls and tossed it to Omoi.

"We set camp here!" Shino ordered as it was getting dark. "Wait but we know your here, unless you want us to know, but..." "Omoi! Stop thinking to much into it. We'll set camp here too" Samui ordered.

Soon the area had six tents in a circular motion. Shino and Karui had watch first. Naruto was making food and Omoi was trying to sleep. Kiba walked up to Samui.

"Have you ever heard of Ashi Inuzuka?" Kiba asked her.

"Actually yes. He was my sensei in the academy" Samui replied.

"So thats where he is good."

"Why?"

"He walked out on my mom when my sister was little and my mom was pregnant with me."

"Oh my, I never knew he could do something like that. He was so nice."

"Yeah seems so." Kiba said walking away thinking of a way to tell his mother the new information.

NEXT MORNING

The teams had finished packing everything and said goodbye to each other. They were currenty heading towards their fellow leaf ninja to gain their scroll. Upon arrival, Ino-Shika-Cho were fighting sound shinobi. Shino decided to have them watch their battle. Ino had transfered her and the female sound shinobis minds and Shikamaru was in the midst of killing a sound nin with tubes in his hands. Finally Shika finished him with a throw of kunai. He immediatly helps Choji by capturing his enemy in a shadow. They killed the man with a guantlet and the chick was knocked out. They found an Earth scroll and started to celebrate.

"Hand us the scroll" Kiba said making himself known. They looked up into the trees and saw kiba there with his bugs out on fire, Naruto with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to strike at a seconds notice. And Kiba stareing at them, pointing his finger at them with lightning on the tip.

"Wait but were fellow shinobi." Ino said stepping back as they JUST finished a fight.

"Right now we're enemies. Hand it over." Shino spoke up.

"Hiden!..." was all Choji could get out as Kiba said "Raiton: Cheiningupawa" and Choji was shocked by electricity.

Shikamaru cussed under his breath and tossed the scroll to Shino. Before they left Shino said "Just so you know theres enemies fourty degrees south of here. Good luck" And with that their team traveled to the tower.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRFUIRFIEBRFIBRIBFI3FIU3UFIE3EEIB3IWBFWEHFORFIFIFRIUBIBIBDBYETYEJIOFHU3RIFHUIR3UHRFIURIUFHOFH4OBIFNU3IUHUI4HUHHUIHUFIRBFH!

Thank you for reading my story and new chapter. I know I'm kindoff blowing through it fast but I'm trying to get to the main part and all. Anyway, As school is starting again in about three days I won't be able to update every day sooo, it will most likely be once or maybe twice a week. Depends on how much work I get piled with 'cause hey, lets just put eight projects on kids at one time!. So yeah anyway I hope you liked the story and hope that you continue reading. C'yah! 


	8. Shino's Preliminaries

Idaina Kokoro arrived to the tower and had a whole day to waste. Naruto mostly slept while Shino finally relaxed from being so serious. Kiba on the other hand had found Samui and taken her out on a 'date'. He had gotten food from the places they had in the tower, a nice looking blanket from his bed, and had stolen a bottle of sake from the food court. Setting it all up on the roof, he went and got Samui. When she arrived she was shocked, it looked nice and he did it for her. He took the cork out of the sake and put a senbon needle into it. He then channeled chakra into it to form a small bluish light. Samui was happy for once making Kiba happy. Though they stopped the date after a while so that they wouldn't drink to much and did something they would regret later.

PRELIMINARIES

The senseis and teams all formed into agreat stone room filled with balconies on the sides on the walls and large stone hands forming the sign for the kage bunshin where the Hokage was. In the middle was a large open are and above the gigantic hands were two large black screens.

A man with bags under his eyes that looked majorly sick was standing in the middle on the floor when all the teams filed in. "Alright genins. I am the *cough cough* protor of this exam *cough cough*. Since there are still many of you *cough cough* we will have a preliminarie. The screen above me *cough cough* will show two random names. Those two will then fight. The *cough cough* winners will then fight in the finals in a month." Hayate said as the screens then lit up and the names Shino and Karui appeared. "Everyone except Shino and Karui please go to the spectators section." Hayate said.

While everyone else moved from the battle ground Shino and Karui got into their battle stances. Shino pulled his sword out and infront of him at an angle with his left hand behind him. His feet about two feet apart.

Karui charged at Shino with a kunai drawn. Without moving from his respective spot, Shino sent a wave of insects straight at Karui who backflipped away from them. The insects then formed together into a pitch black ball at the end of Shinos rapier. The ball then busted out into flames as Shino then shoved chakra into his sword saying "Hiden: Mushi Jigoku (Secret technique: Insects Hell)" With this flames burted out on the sword and the fire ball shot off at high speeds at Karui. Through the spoke from the fire they heard "Raiton: Yoru No Hikari No Netto!" and saw Karui shielded by the net.

Shino took a deep breath and calmed himself while Karui caught her breath. The bug user flicked his sword to the side of him then ran at Karui sending chakra to his feet to go faster. In a second he was in the face of a wide-eyed Karui with his left hand ready to punch. She blocked his strike in time with an electrocuted sword shocking his hand, making it useless.

Karui went through hand signs while Shino jumped back making room. "Raiton: Gyaku Raitoningu!" Karui yelled shocking Shino. "Shino! Remember what your role usually is!" Naruto yelled from behind the railings. With this shino rushed forward with his blade lit on fire. Striking Karui on the leg. Then he sent a strike to her head only for her to block with her own. Even being so close to the blade made her hot. While pushing back she flared her chakra which over powered his and sent electricity through his sword. Shino jumped away as quickly as possible. Naruto's words ringing through his head as Karui rushed forward he got an idea. He stayed calm and ran at Karui clashing blades. Right now staying on the defensive. Only the jonins noticed the room slowely dimming, Yasei looked up and saw bugs covering the lights.

"Shino you sneaky bastard." His sensei said under his breath drawing his gennins attetion. He noticed their looks and darted his eyes to the lights making them notice the bugs. While the lights were getting darker he started getting on the offensive.

"Hokage-dono, what is with your lights? Surely this isn't fair" Karui's sensei spoke up. "It is absolutely fair if the disruption is part of a jutsu" The Hokage replied smiling.

Karui at this instantly backed up, but it was too late as it was already pitch black. "Lets finish this!" Shino said in a stern voice, setting his sword ablaze. Clashing blades the two got to a stale mate locking blades. Then Karui slumped over. The lights came back on showing two Shinos as one dicipated into bugs.

"Winner Shino Aburame!" Hayate said.

Shino then jumped up onto the balcony being congratulated by his team as Karui was being woken up from being knocked out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hiden: Mushi Jigoku- Taught to Shino by his father. Creates an orb of bugs caught on fire and launched at an enemy by sending chakra to the orb.  
Rank: C Type: Kekkei Genkei 


End file.
